


Showing It All

by RosyPalms



Series: Requests [32]
Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Nipple Play, Outdoor Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 19:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: The fight against Ragyo is upon them, but there is one last thing Ryuko needs to make sure of before they go.





	Showing It All

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [Anonymous]

On a blasted battlefield stood two figures. They stood tall, one in white, the other in black, both scandalously underdressed. Their finest assets were on display. Tight asses and luscious breasts were exposed to the breeze, their abs and backs glistened with sweat. Yet, neither gave a damn whether anyone was seeing them or not. Both of them had left shame behind for the sake of their ambitions. They were magnificent! They were Ryuko Matoi and Satsuki Kiryuin.

The rivals turned allies had set their sights on Satsuki’s mother, Ragyo, the mastermind behind the clothing related ills of the world. The final battle was upon them.

“Are you ready, Ryuko?”, Satsuki asked. The girl in black stared off into the distance, towards their goal. She nodded, a grim expression on her face.  
“How about you?”. A confident smile appeared on Satsuki’s face.  
“I’ve prepared for this all my life”  
“Yeah. Some people might get hit with stage fright in a situation like this”, Ryuko insisted. Satsuki shot her an imperious look.  
“Do you doubt my resolve, Ryuko Matoi?”.  
“I want you to show me”

Laughter echoed across the battlefield. Bright laughter akin to bells, becoming of a lady such as Satsuki Kiryuin.  
“To think that we have reached the point where you would test me”, she said and turned towards Ryuko, clicking her heel. “Very well! What do you require of me?”. Ryuko remained silent for a moment, thinking.  
“Anything could happen, and the world will be watching. I want to make sure that there is not a speck of shame left within your being. Show me the depths of your self, Satsuki”. This piqued her interest.  
“And how would I do such a thing, Ryuko Matoi?”, she asked.

“We all hide ourselves, be it with clothing, or less conspicuous disguises. Stripping is only the first step towards revealing oneself”, she said. Satsuki was impressed by the unexpected insight on Ryuko’s part. “The path to the true self lies in… intimacy”

Satsuki was shocked by the proposal, though maybe not as much as she could have been. Her feelings towards Ryuko were more tender than was perhaps proper.  
“So, you wish to engage me sexually…”. Ryuko stared at Satsuki with determination in her eyes. There was no girlish blush on her cheek or doubt in her gaze.

Satsuki turned towards the horizon and thought about the proposal for a moment.  
“I agree, Ryuko Matoi. It would appear that the final step towards to understanding lies in intimacy. I will accept your challenge!”, she told her, turning towards her once more. Satsuki’s long, black hair streamed majestically in the breeze. “I will show you my determination, Ryuko. After this, there will be no more secrets, no more doubt between us”.  
“Yes!”

“Prepare yourself, Satsuki Kiryuin!”, Ryuko shouted. “Senketsu! Hentai Mode!”  
“What!?”, Satsuki gasped. Suddenly, red tendrils made of Life Fiber shout out from Senketsu and wrapped up her wrists. Like tentacles they forced her hands on her back. “What are you doing, Ryuko?”, she demanded. The girl in black came closer and looked at Satsuki steadily.  
“Don’t resist”, Matoi said softly and reached out. She grasped Junketsu around Satsuki’s chest and pulled it away, laying bare her pretty nipples. Then she brushed her fingers across them gingerly. They were hard. “Your breasts are so nice, Satsuki”, Ryuko told her absentmindedly.

Satsuki enjoyed this touching, though she struggled to keep her composure. Ryuko knew just how to fondle her. She kneaded the soft flesh no one had ever even dared to touch as if it was second nature.

Ryuko leaned in, making their breasts press against one another. Satsuki felt her breath.  
“Does it feel good?”, Ryuko whispered. The two of them shared a long look, but Satsuki turned away, pressing her lips together, even though the blush on her cheeks betrayed her enjoyment. “As I thought. You’re hesitant, Satsuki. That means we’ll have to whip out the big guns. Senketsu!”  
“Don’t mind if I do”, the black kamui chuckled.

Satsuki gasped when something touched her crotch. Another tendril had appeared and was tracing the tender cleft between her labia through the thin fabric covering them. Then a yelp escaped her. Ryuko had moved on from fondling her breasts to teasing her nipples as much as she could. One nipple was beset by her clever fingers, though much more intensely than before. The other one was engulfed in the smooth warmth of Ryuko’s lips. The heat of her tongue made Satsuki shiver. She was taken aback by how good it felt on her nipple. Just imagining what it would be like to feel it during a kiss, let alone between her legs.

“It’s like a broken faucet down here, Ryuko”, Senketsu said, snapping Satsuki out of her daydreams. She didn’t know how long this had gone on, but in the meantime, she had completely soaked Junketsu down there. The tendril teasing her was moving incessantly, and somewhere along the line, Satsuki had started moving her hips along with it.

Ryuko took a moment to suck strongly on one of her nipples and let it pop out of her mouth before establishing eye contact again.  
“Your body is honest, Satsuki. All it takes is for you to say what you want. You know it, and I know it, too. Just admit it”, she said, sliding her fingertips across Satsuki’s stomach to join Senketsu’s tendril in the teasing. Somehow, she immediately located the hard, little bump of Satsuki’s clit and rubbed it exclusively.

This teasing finally broke down her defenses. Satsuki howled, unable to bear the pleasure any longer. However, even though her honey was running down her thighs, she was not ready to yield yet.  
“Why don’t you tell me what you want first?”, she panted.  
“What I want is plain to see for all the world, Satsuki. Haven’t you noticed?”, Ryuko said, nodding downwards.

Sticking out from her crotch was an amalgam of Life Fiber in the shape of an obscene, long, burly penis. It stood at attention, hard enough to regularly bump against Ryuko’s own stomach, and it twitched when Satsuki’s eyes fell upon it. As if in response, her vagina clenched as if to demand its insertion.

“Satsuki, say it. Please”. Ryuko said, pleadingly. At that moment, Satsuki experienced an epiphany. The burning need she felt, the need Ryuko had induced in her, it wasn’t hers along. Ryuko was just as desperate. Satsuki had to embrace her with both body and soul to sate their needs.

“Ryuko…”, Satsuki said hoarsely. “I want you to fuck me!”. Then things happened quickly. A satisfied grin flashed across Ryuko’s face.  
“Then let’s do it already!”, she roared, and the tendrils binding Satsuki’s hands retreated, as well as the one teasing her crotch. Ryuko firmly grabbed Satsuki’s thighs and lifted her up, with her legs spread wide. That way, Satsuki’s pussy and her Life Fiber dick were perfectly aligned. Understanding her intentions, Satsuki did her part and pulled the drenched slip of Junketsu covering her entrance aside.  
“You want it, Satsuki?”, Ryuko yelled.  
“Yes!”, Satsuki yelled back.  
“Then give me the order!”  
“FUCK ME!”

And with one powerful thrust, Satsuki Kiryuin’s virgin pussy was impaled by Ryuko Matoi’s desire made manifest by Senketsu. Both girls cried towards the heavens when the final barrier between them was broken down. They looked at each other, not as rivals, comrades, or even friends. It was as if looking into a mirror. They were united as one.

Satsuki wrapped her arms around Ryuko’s neck and took that kiss she had been fantasizing about. It was far sweeter than she had ever imagined. The sting of defloration was nothing compared to the bliss they shared at that moment, and it grew more intense when Ryuko started moving.

The power of their desire, combined with the power of two kamui clashing created shockwaves with each thrust. The earth shook beneath them, cracks appeared in the solid ground.  
“I knew there was some lingering sexual tension between the two of you, but this is ridiculous”, Senketsu mumbled when Satsuki impaled herself on Ryuko’s cock, making the ground beneath them cave in a little.

The coupling grew more and more intense by the second. All restraint was gone. The girls fully embraced their union.  
“Matoi”, Satsuki moaned. “I am Satsuki Kiryuin! My ambition is pure, and nothing will stand between me and achieving it! The word shame does not exist in my world. Do you doubt me still!?”. Ryuko flashed her a grin.  
“No! No doubts at all!”. Then Satsuki leaned in. Their foreheads touched as she stared into Ryuko’s eyes, her elegant fingers gingerly cupping her face.  
“Then cum with me!”

Spurred on by the demand, Ryuko thrust like a crazy woman. Beginning with low growls that quickly escalated, both of them screamed at each other as the finale approached. In a moment of full synchronicity, each one knew the moment had come, and let it all out.

Their cries of passion pierced the heavens. The powers unleashed tore the battlefield around them apart, leaving only a smoldering crater behind.

Some time later, their friends reached the crater. Lying at the center was Satsuki Kiryuin, smiling contently, with Ryuko Matoi snuggled up to her.  
“Lady Satsuki!”, Gamagori yelled. “Are you alright? What happened?”. The girls stirred and rose to their feet. In one giant leap, they exited the testament to their innermost feelings.

Satsuki looked at everyone with an even expression.  
“Ryuko and I had sex”, she told them.  
“WHAT!?”, everyone cried. Meanwhile, Ryuko grinned with satisfaction.  
“It had to be done”, Satsuki continued. “Now, nothing stands between us and Ragyo!”. With that, she turned towards their destination and took a few steps, heels clicking audibly. “One more thing before we go, Ryuko”, she said as the girl in black came up besides her. “Next time, I will be the one on top”, Satsuki said loud enough for everyone to hear. A smile played about her lips.  
“I’ll look forward to that”, Ryuko said, and dared to slap Satsuki’s flawless butt. She took it without flinching. In fact, her smile widened. “Alright! Let’s get this done!”, Ryuko said.

Their friends watched the two kamui wearers walk towards their destiny, though all of their eyes were focused on a single spot. The red handprint that graced Satsuki Kiryuin’s ivory butt cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I watched Kill la Kill, but the show is awesome, and you should watch it if you haven't (in which case I don't know how you eneded up reading this note in the fist place, but nevermind)
> 
> Suffice it to say, Ryuko and Satsuki are both absolute hotties, and writing them was very enjoyable. I hope the requester will get as much enjoyment out of this as I have :)


End file.
